


12

by CitrusI_I



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusI_I/pseuds/CitrusI_I





	12

你出国前曾答应她回来就和她结婚，结果之后遇到各种事情，你迟迟没有回来，她也嫁做了人妇。这间房子是你们以前看好准备结婚用的，后来你托人买了下来，现在你终于回国了，约她在这里见面。她很早就到了，你来的时候发现她正站在窗前发呆，她听到你的脚步声转过身来，她已褪去了少女的稚嫩，散发着成熟女人的的韵味:“……好久不见。”你本来有千言万语现在却说不出口了，只能呆呆地望着她，心中感叹物是人非，她也垂下头不再说话，过了一会儿，你走过去抱住她:“……你现在过得好吗？”她放松下来依偎在你怀里:“没什么不好的，都是自己的选择罢了。”你低下头吻住她，她闭上了眼睛，你的手轻轻抚摸她的身体，她不像以前那么瘦了，修身的套装勾勒出完美的曲线。你把她抱起来放在窗台上，她眼神迷离身体渐渐泛出粉红色，你犹豫了不知道要不要继续，她将手缠在你的脖子上“唉……你还是老样子……你再不做我就走了。”你被她弄得下身一硬，你脱了她的裙子直接插了进去，“啊～嗯……”你顶弄着她，把她的双手压在窗户上，撩起她的衣服，衔住她的乳头用牙轻轻咬舐，“嗯……唔……”最后你抽插着要射进去，她推了你一下:“嗯……不要射进去……我老公会发现的……”你没有停下来，狠狠顶了几下射了进去，“……送我回家吧。”“好。”你把她抱上车，她昏昏沉沉地睡着了，你开着车驶向你家的方向。


End file.
